totaldramachatfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Siostra Agnes
Agnes — (Naprawdę Agnieszka, ale Agnes jest takie anglikańsko zajebifajne, że woli używać tej wersji.) Obozowa pielęgniarka (postać epizodyczna), osoba znana ze swych sadystycznych skłonności, które skłoniły ją do wybrania tego zawodu. Wielka wielbicielka natury. Zdecydowała się zostać obozową pomocą medyczną, by dręczyć osoby biorące udział w znienawidzonych przez nią reality show i aby fotografować "piękno" obozowej fauny i flory. Stara się po mimo wszystko polubić większość osób, które tu spotkała, wydają się jej bowiem całkiem interesującymi postaciami. 'Wygląd' 300px|right 'Włosy' Włosy Agnes sięgają do połowy pleców, choć nigdy ich nie obcina nie chcą urosnąć ani o centymetr. Jest tak od momentu, gdy spaliły jej się do połowy swej długości na jednym z koncertów na które uwielbia jeździć w wolnym czasie. Kolor włosów pielęgniarki to ciemny brąz. 'Twarz' Jej twarz jest lekko podłużna, mimo to nie wyróżnia się to bardzo i mało kto zwraca dziś na to uwagę. 'Oczy' Oczy pielęgniarki mają dość nie typowy kształt, wyglądają czasem dość złowieszczo, najbardziej gdy objawiają się jej sadystyczne skłonności. Ich barwa to odcień piwny, co cieszy ich właścicielkę, bo piwo to jeden z jej ukochanych napojów. 'Sylwetka' Agnes jest szczupłą osobą o wzroście zaliczanym do tych niższych z średniego zakresu. Walory swej sylwetki stara się ukrywać pod ubraniem dlatego nie można, wiele powiedzieć o jej ciele. 'Karnacja' Jej skóra jest zawsze jasna, gdyż nienawidzi być opalona i zawsze unika słońca. 'Ubiór' 'Naszywka' Jako pielęgniarka, powinna nosić typowy dla swej profesji biały strój, jednak nie znosi ona bieli dlatego nigdy go nie wkłada. Jedyną oznaką, która go zastępuje jest mała, białoszara naszywka z czerwonym krzyżem przyszyta na rękawie. 'Kapelusz' Agnes zawsze ma na głowie czarny kapelusz, gdyż podoba się jej jak w nim wygląda i osłania on jej twarz przed złem słońca. 'Koszula' Stałym elementem jej stroju jest czarna koszula, ma ich kilka w swej "garderobie" i wszystkie są właściwie identyczne. Koszule te nadają ramionom Agnes spłaszczony i lekko kanciasty wygląd. 'Spodnie' Jedynym kolorowym akcentem stroju pielęgniarki są spodnie w odcieniu zgniłej zieleni. Głównym powodem dla którego wybiera zazwyczaj ten kolor jest fakt, że podczas siedzenia na trawie nie pozostają na nim żadne plamy. 'Glany Można je zobaczyć na obrazie pełnej postaci: http://pl.totaldramachat.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Agness.png' Agnes nosi te buty przez cały rok, uwielbia je, są dla niej najwygodniejszym obuwiem na świecie. Uważa, iż pasują na każdą okazję i do każdego stroju. Niektórzy mają ją z tego powodu za niepoczytalną, ale jej to zupełnie nie obchodzi. 'Osobowość' 'Lenistwo' Lenistwo jest najważniejszą z wad Agnes. Odkładanie obowiązków, które nie są sprawami wielkiej wagi, to cecha z którą"walczy" od zawsze. Przegrywa w tej walce, ale nie załamuje jej to. Pomoc medyczną udziela obozowiczom tylko w wypadku zagrożenia życia, inaczej, każdy musi radzić sobie sam. XD 'Nerwowość' Agnes jest osobą nerwową, kiedy traci panowanie nad emocjami staje się zwykła sadystką. 'Wredota' Siostrzyczka jest bardzo wredną osóbką lubi hejtować jest to jedno z jej głównych hobby. W prywatnym życiu poza obozem, potrafi hejtować innych do łez i upokorzenia, ale tu robi to tylko w celach rozrywkowych. 'Sadyzm' thumb|right|300px|"Może jak dam te kwiatki, to mnie nie ukłuje ;-;?"Sadyzm Agnes ujawnia się zawsze przy kontakcie z wyjątkowo upierdliwymi i nadmiernie okazującymi swe cierpienie pacjentami, w ramach tej jakże upiornej cechy potrafi im sprawiać więcej bólu niż to konieczne podczas jej opieki nad nimi, daje jej to ogromną frajdę. 'Impulsywność' Agnes często działa impulsywnie, co nie zawsze jest dla niej dobre, najczęściej zdarza się to gdy bez zastanowienia nad konsekwencjami udowadnia szefowej kuchni, że pielęgniarka może być równie, a nawet bardziej zboczona XD. 'Skojarzenia' Dziewczyna, ma skojarzenia równie ciekawe co Küchenchef, choć okazuje to dużo rzadziej. Zdarza się jednak, że potrafi przebić nawet samą mistrzynię gdy ma wyjątkowo "zboczony dzień". Szefowa nigdy jej jednak tego nie przyzna i zawsze twierdzi , że to ona jest największym zboczuchem i siostrzyczka ze swoją książkową wiedzą medyczną nie może się równać z jej kucharska fantazją zboczeń. 'Samotność z wyboru' Pielęgniarka cieszy się swoją samotnością, nie ma zbyt wielu osób z którymi się zadaje. Lubi prawie wszystkich obozowiczów, ale i tak zawsze trzyma się na uboczu, zaś w swym gabinecie zapomina o wszystkich sympatiach. 'Gadatliwość' Potrafi gadać bez opamiętania bardziej odporni pacjenci zagadani przez nią zapominają o bólu jaki czeka ich pod jej opieką i obywają się bez znieczulenia (które i tak podaje niezmiernie rzadko, bo lubi jak cierpią). 'Słodzyczoholizm' Po mimo wieku Agnes wciąż uwielbia jeść typowo dziecięce słodycze jak lizaki, czy żelki misie. Zawsze ma je przy sobie. Nie interesuje jej to co inni o tym myślą. 'Informacje ogólne' Siostra Agnes jest samotną "singielką", bo nikt jej nie kocha. powodem tego stanu jest jej trudny charakter, którego nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie może wytrzymać na dłuższą metę. Może nie jest to zgodne z moim życiem, ale ja po mimo, iż jestem w związku, często z powodu mego trudnego charakteru, również czuje, że nikt mnie nie kocha i nie chce przebywać w moim towarzystwie, cóż "life is brutal". XD Bardzo kocha naturę i nienawidzi ludzkości, za to, co jej czyni. Uważa jednak ludzi, za ukoronowanie dzieł Matki Ziemii i stawia życie każdej ludzkiej jednostki wyżej niż życie innych organizmów.Tak, wiem jest dziwną wariatką. . Okropnie ją denerwuje, gdy ktoś zabija dzikie zwierzęta lub zrywa dziko rosnące kwiaty, może mu to wybaczyć tylko wtedy gdy zje je na jej oczach, bo wtedy ich śmierć nie jest marnotrawna. 'Relacje' Siostra Agnes, zna z widzenia i słyszenia wszystkich obozowiczów, zarówno z drużyny [[Heroiczne Spagetti|''Heroiczne Spagetti']] jak i ze "Złowieszczych Rosołów", jednak bliższe relacje łączą ją jedynie z Szefową. Jest to znajomość opierająca się głównie na konkurencji, sarkaźmie i dręczących ich obie anomaliach skojarzeniowych, poza tym bardzo się lubią. Życiowe mottoWiersz napisany przez AgnessAngel dnia 24.04.2004 roku. :Być Smokiem, co ogniem, spopiela swoją drogę :Wampirem być, co mitem, od wieków budzi trwogę :Żarem nozdrzy rozpalać w oczach swych ofiar strach :Lub w nocy sycić się krwią, by za dnia błąkać w snach :Być fantastycznym stworzeniem co dla innych jest katem :Nie zaś kobietą, która samotnie walczy ze światem 'Cytaty' :Magda jest aniołem modlącym się w intencji mnogiej liczby zboczeń.'' - o szefowej :Witajcie moje przepióreczki, czas na przegląd zawartości waszych organizmów. - do obozowiczów przed badaniami. 'Opuszczenie wyspy' Pewnego dnia (gdzieś w okolicy 9 odcinka) siostra Agnes postanowiła opuścić wyspę i zacząć marnować swoje życie gdzieś indziej, sprzęt i inne podstawowe pomoce medyczne, zostawiła w pewnych rękach swej drogiej szefowej i jej asystenta. Nie wiadomo jak skontaktowała się ze swymi siostrami, lecz przybyły po nią kajakiem. Miejsce gdzie dziś przebywa siostrzyczka pozostaje dla wszystkich tajemnicą (zresztą i tak nikogo to nie obchodzi). Jedyną oznaką tego, że ciągle żyje jest jej konto na National Geographic gdzie publikuje swoje zdjęcia flory i fauny, głównie stokrotek i ślimaków XD. 'Przypisy' Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Żeńskie